


Baba

by CocoaSnapple



Series: His Favourite Creation [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Hades is at a loss for his child's first word. And Hythlodaeus seems to be enjoying himself
Relationships: Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus
Series: His Favourite Creation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698391
Kudos: 16





	1. Male version

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like a whole day on the last 20 words it was hell. Once again thanks to troubadourae for proof reading this for me.

Small hands pressed on the shiny keys of Hades’ grand piano. For what strength the small toddler lacked to press down a key his father did for him, eliciting small giggles of joy at the sound. Persephone was out tonight. The two took turns caring for Zagreus and disputes were rare, the last one being over Zagreus’ first word. 

Baba, the two even made a few trips to the Hall of Rhetoric alongside others to debate on who the name was directed at. It was split and Zagreus had continued using the word Baba.

Knocking could be heard at the door and Zagreus pulled his little arms out, grasping the air towards it. “You can come in, Hythlodaeus, your little friend has been expecting you.” Hades said aloud as he mindlessly stroked circles on Zagreus’s head until his heat was suddenly taken from him.

“Hello there little guy~ Did you miss me?” Amongst family at home, those in Amaurot took off their masks and hoods. Hythlodaeus had managed to slide his way into their home before Zagreus’ creation, now the small toddler would try and grab at his neck-length grey hair. The man just chuckled at the small tugs.

“How has he been with creation magic?” Hythlodaeus questioned as he seated himself on a plush sofa.

“Just a few simple approved creations so far. As soon as he gets the basics we can take him outside for the first time for a visit to the Bureau of the Architect.” Rattling through one of their drawers he pulled out a small distorted wooden toy. Whatever creature it was based upon seemed to change depending on the angle, from horse, to bird, to bear.

Zagreus made an excited babble at seeing it brought out, releasing his fingers from Hythlodaeus’ hair and reaching out for his toy. Hades inched it closer until it was ripped from his hand and Zagreus began fiddling with the toy. “It was to be a wooden dog, though he seems quite happy with it.” Hades smiled warmly, stroking his son's hair gently.

“Baba is the only word he can say right now?” 

Hades nodded. “Indeed, neither of us know who he is referring to. Of course I’d say he’s trying to say Papa, after all it's more similar to that than Mama.” 

Hythlodaeus hummed in thought, cuddling Zagreus closer to himself. “Do you think he may be trying to talk to both of you? Baba could mean mama and papa, maybe. Toddlers enjoy attention, he must have just wanted both of you quickly.”

Zagreus looked up at his father, who’s eyes were no longer on him. “B-Baba!” Dropping his toy, he reached his hands over to his father, who was just out of reach. Hades scooped him right back up from Hythlodaeus’ arms.

“Oh dear, no love for me? I’m hurt, little Zagreus.” He then turned back around, reaching his hands out to Hythlodaeus. With a low chuckle the two passed him between each other until he eventually fell asleep in his father's arms.


	2. Female version

Small hands pressed on the shiny keys of Hades’ grand piano. For what strength the small toddler lacked to press down a key her father did for her, eliciting small giggles of joy at the sound. Persephone was out tonight. The two took turns caring for Melinoe and disputes were rare, the last one being over Melinoe’s first word. 

Baba, the two even made a few trips to the Hall of Rhetoric alongside others to debate on who the name was directed at. It was split and Melinoe had continued using the word Baba.

Knocking could be heard at the door and Melinoe pulled her little arms out, grasping the air towards it. “You can come in, Hythlodaeus, your little friend has been expecting you.” Hades said aloud as he mindlessly stroked circles on Melinoe’s head until her heat was suddenly taken from him.

“Hello there little lady~ Did you miss me?” Amongst family at home, those in Amaurot took off their masks and hoods. Hythlodaeus had managed to slide his way into their home before Melinoe’s creation, now the small toddler would try and grab at his neck-length grey hair. The man just chuckled at the small tugs.

“How has she been with creation magic?” Hythlodaeus questioned as he seated himself on a plush sofa.

“Just a few simple approved creations so far. As soon as she gets the basics we can take her outside for the first time for a visit to the Bureau of the Architect.” Rattling through one of their drawers he pulled out a small distorted wooden toy. Whatever creature it was based upon seemed to change depending on the angle, from horse, to bird, to bear.

Melinoe made an excited babble at seeing it brought out, releasing her fingers from Hythlodaeus’ hair and reaching out for her toy. Hades inched it closer until it was ripped from his hand and Melinoe began fiddling with the toy. “It was to be a wooden dog, though she seems quite happy with it.” Hades smiled warmly, stroking his daughter’s hair gently.

“Baba is the only word she can say right now?” 

Hades nodded. “Indeed, neither of us know who she is referring to. Of course I’d say she’s trying to say Papa, after all it's more similar to that than Mama.” 

Hythlodaeus hummed in thought, cuddling Melinoe closer to himself. “Do you think she may be trying to talk to both of you? Baba could mean mama and papa, maybe. Toddlers enjoy attention, she must have just wanted both of you quickly.”

Melinoe looked up at her father, who’s eyes were no longer on her. “B-Baba!” Dropping her toy, she reached her hands over to her father, who was just out of reach. Hades scooped her right back up from Hythlodaeus’ arms.

“Oh dear, no love for me? I’m hurt, little Melinoe.” She then turned back around, reaching her hands out to Hythlodaeus. With a low chuckle the two passed her between each other until she eventually fell asleep in her father's arms.


End file.
